


Only Love

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: There are some days Joey’s past trauma gets the best of him resulting in insecurities arising. Seto is not the best at pep talks, but for Joey he tries.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Only Love

"What's your problem?" 

Seto's tone was short, his question directed at Joey. 

On the other side of the couch, Joey sat reluctant to respond and as he had before Seto questioned him, shifted away from his fiance's touch. 

"Nothin'--I just wanna be alone now." Joey responded in a manner unlike Kaiba's--more dejected than anything. Worried, Seto's gaze drifted toward Joey, his own anger subsiding as he realized that Joey wasn't just being difficult; something was really wrong. 

Joey's eyes were uncharacteristically dull, as he focused on the boring program on the television. Seto knew Joey was purposely avoiding his gaze. 

"Joey--what's wrong." His voice took a more tender pitch because despite his initial annoyance, something was obviously getting to Joey and Joey, as open of a book as he was, was trying his best to hide whatever was getting to him. 

Seto took the remote and without hesitation turned off the television, receiving a groan from Joey.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Joey snapped. "You can't just come in here and start controlling the TV-"

"I mean, it is my house." Kaiba responded with a smirk.

"I'm going out." 

Shit. Kaiba thought, having to remind himself that Joey did in fact, still find his snarky personality annoying and uncalled for, especially at a time like this. In response, Kaiba took hold of Joey's arm just before he stood, resulting in Joey reacting poorly.

"Let me go--"

"Then stop acting like a child!" Seto shot back. "Tell me, what's wrong with you--"

joey groaned. Kaiba could tell this wasn't easy for him yet refused to release him. "Fine! Fine! Will 'ya let me have some time alone if I tell you? Please?"

"Whatever." Seto responded, meaning that no matter what, he most certainly would not leave Joey alone in this distraught state. Joey sighed, his head leaning back into the cushion of the couch. He looked ahead, his eyes once again dull as he gazed blankly ahead before he finally spoke.

"I was coming back from work today--saw you on the news." 

"Well that isn't uncommon." Kaiba interjected.

"Can you be quiet--for just one second." Joey rolled his eyes; Kaiba beckoned him to continue. "I just...I saw you with...with people like you. I don't know--this whole relationship thing.....I'm not used to it, ya know? Maybe it happened because of my old man but...sometimes I feel worthless..." Joey shook his head, drifting off. "You know what, this is stupid. Forget about it--"

"No." Kaiba had moved forward, placing a comforting hand upon Joey's shoulder. "Keep on. What is it?" Kaiba already knew, it didn't take much for him to infer it. "If something's hurting you, I need to know."

Joey nodded. "Sometimes, even with all I've gone through, how much I've proven my worth to everyone....to you....to myself...I don't feel good enough." Joey shrugged. "That's it--silly right? I'm bettin' ya thought it was something important? Right?

"I don't think I'm good enough for you...this life....sometimes." There was a crack at the end of his voice, as if the mere mention of this thought, was to painful to speak into existence. Seto saw the change on Joey's face, it was a mixture of anger, sadness and turmoil. 

"It isn't silly, not to me." Seto narrowed his gaze. 

Kaiba knew that on the outside, Joey was an expert at erecting a poised front, as if not even the strongest rock could break him. But on the inside, nearly after a year of being engaged, Seto began to see all sides of Joey, even those that were less confident. Joey hated being vulnerable--showing any sort of weakness or even sadness in front of Seto. But he was not built of stone and Kaiba had seen him crack. 

Whether it be late night phone calls with his father or mother, or those nights when he worried about his friends (Yugi more specifically--that poor boy had not truly recovered from the Pharoh's absence and neither had Joey in the end), Joey had his breaking points and Kaiba applauded him for keeping up a unwavering facade for as long as he did. 

And in all honestly, Seto was no saint when it came to Joey's insecurities. He was perhaps the fuse that had set Joey off various times in the past, the one who really made him question his own worth.

Unfortunately now, here they both were--Joey once again feeling inferior, Kaiba having to confront the results of his past actions. 

Seto in response let out a deep sigh; the comforting hand on Joey's shoulder turned into an embrace. Instinctively he pulled Joey into him, leaning his fiance against his chest.

"You never should have had to prove yourself to me." He spoke, his grip tightening. "Or anyone else and, all those people you see me with...on TV, or wherever, they mean nothing to me. Just puppets for gain, tools for me to use and strengthen my company. All those nice clothes, galas, gifts--they're weightless. Those people you feel so inferior to would die to be you."

Joey simply sighed, receiving an eye roll from Seto.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Tryin' to figure out why some money bags would die to be some runaway, minimum wage, already thousands of dollars in student debt angry boy from Brookyln." Joey giggled. "Can't say I wouldn't die to be them--"

There was an unexpected movement from Seto as he crawled upon Joey. Joey closed his eyes and braced himself for the intense kiss that followed. Kisses were all too common between them, yet something about this one was more passionate. 

"You still don't get, after all these years how important you are to me." Kaiba whispered. "How, in this life people like me don't find love, not like this. People like me have pushed away the mere thought of love that we'd die to have it in this life. I'm lucky to have someone like you Wheeler, you....you saved me." 

Joey couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up at Seto's heartfelt response (either that or the fact that his fiance's weight was steadily upon him).

"Alright! Alright --I'm gettin' all mushy!" Joey, a blushing mess crawled from underneath Seto, receiving a chuckle from the other end of the couch.

"Of course, we can just tell everyone we're engaged." Kaiba mentioned. "I know it may not click for a weirdo like you but, that is what normal people do. I've yet to meet anyone who keeps their engagement a secret--"

"Hey! I wanna keep this name for as long as possible! After I marry you, all my accomplishments will be forgotten! I'll be as Tristan says, "the mysterious blond on Seto Kaiba's arm"--"

"And you know you'd kill any reporter who came up with that headline." Seto placed an arm around Joey. 

Joey grinned, leaning into his fiance. 

"Now, that all of that is sorted...do you still need some alone time?"

"No. No..." Joey took the remote, snuggling up to Seto just a bit more. "If I'm that important to you, I guess I'll grace you with my presence--" Joey spoke sardonically, receiving another eye roll from Seto.

"Don't get full of yourself geek." Kaiba responded, planting another kiss on Joey's forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I always kind'a hc that Joey feels insecurities and stuff because of how he grew up. He has a lot of unchecked trauma that messes with his self worth. He's good at hiding it on the outside, but not so much on the inside, esp when things really get to him. 
> 
> So hope you enjoyed! Also, if you couldn't tell Joey is in college--that was the whole student debt thing lol. 
> 
> Anyway if you enjoy, please don't forget to leave a kudos and tell me what you think.


End file.
